Forum:Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance Move
Category:BogeysCafe Hello, I am Starphoria of the Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance. I am a Staff member over at Starfy Wiki, F-Zero Wiki, and Icaruspedia, and I'm going to help this wiki move. Prodigion of StrategyWiki is willing to host Robopedia. There are a couple thing that need to be decided should the wiki move: #What will the wiki be called? Should it change to Custom Robo Wiki or stick with Robopedia? (I personally prefer Custom Robo Wiki so it does not conflict with a possible Chibi Robo Wiki), either way the two wikis need to have different names. #What will the domain be? I personally like customrobowiki.org or customrobowiki.info, but that's up to you all. #What do we want the skin to look like? We could go with a Monobook or Vector Skin and customize that, or ask someone to customize a skin for us. Maybe similar to WikiBound? I'll be willing to get the wiki set up, and I'll be there as support should there be anything needed, as will Prodigion. Any questions can be directed towards me. --Starphoria 17:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I am fien with a move...... although I may want to keep the name "Robopedia"... customrobowiki.org works for me... and I'm not sure what the last thing means... --Felectrify (talk) 16:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm New here, But I'm In for sure so count me in for this movement! Niktext 17:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I like the NIWA! I have an account there! So count me in!Speedy the Hedgehog 21:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I feel that I move would be in the wiki's best interest. Vlax-dono 23:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the input, everyone. Still waiting on further decision from the site's administrator, if they approve, then the move will commence. --Starphoria 21:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) As you can probably see, I'm the last active admin on this wiki. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to contact at least one Robopedia admin and one DAWN representative for input on this proposed move; so far, I have been unsuccessful. I'll try for another few days and if no luck, will just proceed with the discussion. Sorry about the delay. — Limxzero (talk) 04:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Along with the aforementioned activity, I've also been reading up a little on wiki features and what MediaWiki provides, as well as checking NIWA out a little. But regarding what is going on here, the proposed move is almost being taken for granted, as if a decision has already been made. To the contrary, more discussion should take place, small as this wiki and its community may be. I'm willing to talk advantages and disadvantages if anyone here would like to comment further. --— Limxzero (talk) 01:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Take my opinion with a grain of salt, considering I don't regularly contribute here anymore...but either way, I have always honestly hated wikia. It's just a poor template, there's not enough customization easily available, there's not enough control given to the admins...etc etc. I don't like how it functions. That said...I would support the move in whatever ways I can. I can see it being beneficial to the wiki itself AS WELL as possibly bringing in more players to the game itself, which our community really needs. Besides that, now that Prog is...gone, dunno what happened to him, it's my opinion that limxzero needs a co admin. I don't know who that would be, but I think there's just simply to much for him to logically get done in a decent frame of time, especially since there will most likely be a 'settle in' phase if the wiki does move. But that's a problem for another time...so suffice to say, I'm perfectly fine with, and would support, the move to an independant server. Sylar GF 18:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : Wikia has deviated a lot from its roots, and whether or not that's for the better or the worse is debatable. What I think I understood clearly is that you feel the skin is undesirable. Admins on Wikia have standard rights when it comes to wikis, which mainly include blocking, reverting, deleting, and moving. When you say that there's not enough customization, could you be more specific? The point of drawing attention to the game and to the wiki is key. It can work either way, with players finding the wiki after/while playing the game, or with users deciding to get involved in the game after finding this wiki. The Wikia farm encourages inter-wiki activity through its "commercialized" feel and things like the user system. This is not the case with most other hosts which tend to breed singularity. The most successful wikis of that type are widely known topics/universes such as Pokemon; Custom Robo is nowhere near that level of recognition. That's not to neglect the fact that Wikia still hosts insanely popular wikis like Wookiepedia and the WoWwiki. That's just proof that notable topics such as those draw users naturally, and with large user population, build well-defined structure. Again, while Custom Robo remains in this relatively unknown bubble, it is very difficult to replicate such progress. --— Limxzero (talk) 22:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I personally like this wiki the way it is. MSLG (talk) Hi. I'm going to say I'm not trying to persuade or force anyone. @Limxzero Wikia keeps various tools away from individual wikis. I can give you a nice list. However, that isn't to say Wikia is bad, as Wikia can provide great services for wikis. @Everyone else Thank you all for your input. Until Limxzero makes a final decision, we're only going to register the domain for now. Limxzero, if you have any questions feel free to ask. To be honest, Custom Robo Wiki is bigger than a lot of NIWA and Independent wikis. CR Wiki is bigger than Lylat Wiki, F-Zero Wiki, about the same size as WiKirby and Starfy Wiki. It is bigger than others as well. I don't necessarily think it is a bad thing to have a smaller franchise either. Kid Icarus is a very small franchise, yet they joined. Starfy Wiki only has one game in America, and they joined. Golden Sun Universe has only three games, they joined. That said, Wikia isn't a bad service at all, but this topic has been started, and we should see it through. Also, if you are worrying about moving content over, it is very simple to do so. SmashWiki completely cloned their wiki without having to do it manually, they saved all page history as well. Starfy Wiki and Pikipedia did the same. If you have any questions, I can answer. Wikia can be a great service for certain wikis, but we are willing to provide you an independent host if you want. You have more tools to work with, and you get to decide what you want on your wiki. You decide on ads, you decide on tools, you can make custom user rights, such as the ambassador user right. Also, the founder of DAWN has mentioned to NIWA about offering this wiki independent hosting before, I can give you a link to the conversation if you like. If you have any questions, please ask. Remember, I respect any decision you all make, as Wikia can be a good service. It works amazinbg for what certain wikis are looking for, and provide everything they can to please certain people, but they cannot please everyone. Neither can we. If you want independent hosting, Limxzero just has to approve, as certainly there is enough support from everyone else. I can also answer any questions regarding what Independent hosting provides that Wikia provides, and what Wikia provides that we cant. --Starphoria 19:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : A decision to move or not move will be made based on consensus among the users who have chosen to participate in this discussion. Robopedia does have a decent amount of articles, however the amount of raw content is scant, and activity-wise is pretty far below-average both regarding edits and hits. I think that content is a big part of what draws users to a wiki; it is much easier to edit a wiki with a lot of information already there. I am generally aware of the different features that the major, free wiki farms offer. If anyone wants to go into that, I can. But disregarding the technical aspects for the moment anyway, there's also the popularity to consider. Wikia is very easily the most popular host, absolutely dwarfing its competitors. Wikia wikis which have shifted to new hosts and "abandoned" their old wikis still tend to rank lower in search engine results. Once a move is made, that is likely to never change. Thus the number of wikis which have started off on hosts other than Wikia is fairly small. Yes, if you could provide a link to that discussion or any other pertaining to this, please do. --— Limxzero (talk) 16:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::http://www.niwanetwork.org/forums/index.php?topic=553.0 There. That was before he created DAWN I believe, and I can easily contact him on the forums if you are looking for approval from a DAWN representative. Again, we will not force you to leave Wikia, that is between you and the rest of the users, and perhaps DAWN. Wikia can be a great service, and if you choose to leave or stay, your decision will be respected. --Starphoria 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC)